marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy)
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (7 episodes) |actor = Ming-Na Wen |status = Destroyed}} Melinda May was the Life-Model Decoy of the real Melinda May, created by Holden Radcliffe and Aida with the secret mission to find the Darkhold. However the May LMD was unaware of her true mission, living several days as the real May before discovering her true purpose. The shock of realising she was not the real May put doubts in the machine's head until she eventually decided to sacrifice her own life in order to protect both Quake and Jemma Simmons from the other LMDs which had been sent in. Biography Serving a Purpose Hunting the Darkhold 's LMD ready to be activated]] Created by Holden Radcliffe and the android Aida, the LMD version of Agent Melinda May was designed with the single mission of finding and stealing the Darkhold for Radcliffe, who had become obsessed by the answers it held. While being kept hidden away within the Radcliffe Residence, the May LMD was then eventually discovered by the real Agent May who had been sent by Jeffrey Mace to collect Aida. Before May could even react to discovered the naked LMD version of herself, she was then confronted and sedated by Aida under the orders of Radcliffe. The LMD May was then given May's clothes and sent to continue the mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up ]] The May LMD then took place of the real May without any of May's colleagues at S.H.I.E.L.D. noticing the deception. Even LMD May did not know she was an android as Radcliffe ensured that her Quantum Brain was given a full scan of all May's own memories and emotions, without any knowledge of her true mission, which would activate only when she reclaimed the Darkhold. May then took Aida and regrouped with S.H.I.E.L.D. onboard Zephyr One where they continued planning their new mission, with Phil Coulson greeting them all there and then flirting with May's LMD without noticing the change. 's disappearance]] As part of her mission, May's LMD followed her team in raiding the Chinatown Crew's headquarters, using the skills she gained from the real May's training to subdue the many soldiers, while also working with Alphonso Mackenzie as Yo-Yo Rodriguez used her super-speed to give them all the edge in the battle. While the Patriot led the fight and soon defeated the Chinatown Crew, LMD May watched from a distance as Coulson attempted to save Ghost Rider before he then got sucked into a portal into the Multiverse, seemingly disappearing forever while they all watched in complete utter shock. ]] Following the successful defeat of Eli Morrow's plans for a city wide disaster, the LMD May returned to the Playground where she drank a glass of Haig whisky with Phil Coulson, all while claiming that she was exactly where she wanted to be, by Coulson's side. While May's LMD continued celebrating and flirting with Coulson, Aida was forced to murder agent Nathanson when he accidentally discovered the real May's hiding place within the Radcliffe Residence. Aida and Radcliffe watched the LMD's activities through her Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant while keeping May in the Framework in order to keep her both calm and unharmed throughout the experience.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Fighting Aida LMD May was present in Jeffrey Mace's office as he and Coulson explained that they would transfer the Darkhold away from them. After Aida escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D., they tried to locate her. LMD May asked Coulson if he had found her, he answered that he had not. Alphonso Mackenzie asked if Aida had really killed Nathanson, so LMD May said that maybe he had seen something he was not supposed to see. Leo Fitz and Radcliffe arrived and theorized that it could be the Darkhold's fault for Aida's contraption. LMD May said that she should not had let Aida to read the book. LMD reported that she had sent Aida's photons to the local authorities. Suddenly, the Playground was under attack by Aida, as she entered the base system. As LMD May and Coulson went to secure the base, they encountered Aida, who quickly knocked out Coulson. LMD May said she would not get the book, but Aida switch LMD May to sleep mode and cut her face. LMD May waked inside a closed room with Coulson. After Coulson broke the security camera, he and LMD May chatted. Coulson revealed to her that he hid the book in Mace's office and clocked it. Once the door opened, they went for Aida and found her with the Darkhold taking to Fitz and Radcliffe. As they confront her, Mackenzie supersized her by heading her with his Shotgun-Axe. Unbeknownst to LMD May, Radcliffe planned to use LMD May to get the Darkhold for him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Learning the Truth At the Playground, LMD May spoke with Glenn Talbot about the attempt assassination on Jeffrey Mace. She told Jemma Simmons that Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie were taking him to a safe house, and then asked Talbot who was the shooter working for. Talbot said to LMD May that she need to question him with Daisy Johnson. Johnson, however, did not make Yuri Zaikin to talk. LMD May said that he tried to protect someone, but Zaikin said that he had expected the the attempt to fail. After learning that the Quinjet with Mace, Coulson, Mackenzie on it, had crashed, LMD May, Johnson and Simmons entered Mace's office to ask Talbot for answers. LMD May asked permission to lead a team on Zephyr One to search for the three. |250px]] On the plane, LMD May sat inside Lola. Johnson came to update her that they were getting closer to the crash site. She then asked her if Coulson had ever let her to drive Lola. Having Melinda May's memories, LMD May said that during one mission a long time ago he had. Agent Davis came and told the two that they found no Quinjet. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons communicate with the two and told them that the Quinjet had crashed in another state. LMD May said that Mace hopefully could handle the thugs hired by the Watchdogs, but Fitz revealed to her that Mace was actually not an Inhuman. LMD May and Johnson arrived at the crash site and helped Mace, Coulson and Mackenzie to defeat the thugs. After the battle, LMD May noticed that under her wounded skin there were cables.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.10: The Patriot Found Out To be added Re-Activated To be added Sacrifice To be added Personality With her Quantum Brain being an exact duplicate of Melinda May's mind, the LMD May has all the feelings, experiences and memories of the real May, right until the moment of copying of May's mind. As such, the LMD May is just as strong-willed and determined as the real May. When she discovered the truth about herself, she did not hesitate to do her duty as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and confronting Holden Radcliffe, intending to have Phil Coulson arrest him, until she realized that Radcliffe programmed her to be incapable of revealing the truth or harming him in any way. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Android Physiology': Being an android, LMD May's physiology is superior to that of a human. **'Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant': **'Quantum Brain': Equipment Weapons While she was working undercover inside S.H.I.E.L.D., the LMD May had access to all the weapons used by the real Melinda May. *' ': When Coulson and the LMD May found the Darkhold in the Labyrinth library, the LMD May aimed her Glock at Coulson, revealing her true mission. Relationships *Melinda May - Template Allies *Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Glenn Talbot *Jemma Simmons - Enemy turned Ally *Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Aida - Co-creator *Eli Morrow † *Chinatown Crew *Watchdogs **Yuri Zaikin **Viktor Orlov *Holden Radcliffe † - Creator *Holden Radcliffe (Life-Model Decoy) † *Phil Coulson (Life-Model Decoy) † - Ally turned Enemy and Victim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace † **Phil Coulson - Former Love Interest **Leo Fitz **Alphonso Mackenzie **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Davis **Navarro **Flynn **Sam Koenig **Billy Koenig **LT Koenig Appearances References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Melinda May (Life-Model Decoy)